Devil May Cry 1 Brother's Sharigan
by hysterikku
Summary: Sparda… That name alone caused a flood of emotions… Anger, Fear, Hate, Malice, Lust, Envy, Pride, and even Love… There was Sparda and his three sons… Dante, Vergil, and Nero… Dante who wielded the twin handguns Ebony & Ivory and the keepsake from his
1. Mission 1: Betrayal

Prologue-

_**Sparda…**_

_**That name alone caused a flood of emotions…**_

_**Anger, Fear, Hate, Malice, Lust, Envy, Pride, and even Love…**_

_**There was Sparda and his three sons…**_

_**Dante, Vergil, and Nero…**_

_**Dante who wielded the twin handguns Ebony & Ivory and the keepsake from his father the sword named Rebellion…**_

_**Vergil, the frigid warr**__**ior, with his cool as ice demeanor and his keepsake blade Yamatō…**_

_**And Finally Nero, the youngest of the three, with his unique blade Red Queen and his right arm the Devil Bringer he too was a force to be reckoned with…**_

_**They had an untold share of adventure from entering hell to saving the world from a giant stone monster these three had done it all…**_

_**Each had a family that grew with each generation but alas even legends must end, with the birth of Chakra Ninja's came into being and technology began to dwindle and almost vanished all together…**_

_**As for the Sparda Sons, they too were forgotten in the pages of time…**_

_**But that is another story…**_

**A crossover with Naruto, Soul Caliber, and Devil May Cry. With a few touches of Bleach added in for good measure…**

(8818 by: High and Mighty Color Starts)

Devil May Cry 3: Brother's Sharigan

By

J.M.C

Mission 1: Betrayal

(Uchiha Compound, Konoha)

Clang! Swoosh! Ping! Ping, Ping, Ping!

Obasi and Yochi glared at each other as they locked blades. Yochi wore a long dark blue trench coat, brown boots, a black t-shirt and had spiky raven hair where the bangs stopped at neck. It was currently slicked back. His Sharingan eyes spun furiously as he glared at his twin brother. Obasi was the exact opposite of him. He wore a long yellow trench coat, a white shirt, and combat boots, his hair was similar to Yochi's only it wasn't slicked back. His eyes also spun as his Sharingan gained its final tomote.

With a roar they leapt back. Yochi with his katana smirked before blurring out of vision. Obasi who wielded a broadsword, ducked under the slash that would have taken off his head. Spinning around he slashed wildly only to miss as Yochi kicked the blade out of his hand. Obasi growled as his red eyes locked on to Yochi 'sown. Jumping back Obasi reached into his back pouch and pulled out a handful of shuriken. He chucked them at Yochi who smirked as he spun his blade in front of him like a propeller, deflecting them with ease in a straight line next to his foot. With a quick slap with the tip of his blade he sent the shuriken flying back towards their owner with speed twice as fast as before.

Obasi made the motion of grabbing something and in a flash if red, his broadsword was back in his hands. He made an over-head slash cutting the approaching shuriken in half.

"Heh, that's all you've got?" Yochi questioned smugly.

Obasi snarled and dashed towards him while cocking his sword back preparing to pierce him with the tip; in a move he dubbed '_**Stinger**_**'****1**. Yochi smirked as he too dashed forward with his blade ready to stab him, with a move known as '_**Rapid**__**Slash**_'2.

-X-

(Outside the Uchiha Mansion)

Naruko Uzumaki is the daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. She had blonde hair that was like her mother's, and the second famous doujutsu; the Byakugan. She was 13 years old, and was on Team 7, led by Anko Mitarashi. Her team mates were the Uchiha brothers Yochi and Obasi. They let her come by often, so when she walked into the compound training area she was surprised to see them Fighting with blood all over the place. Thinking quickly she bit her thumb and cried "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and with a small 'poof' her personal summon partner Gamakichiappeared. "Quick! Gama, find dad and tell him to call the Anbu! Yochi is defecting!" Naruko wailed. Gamakichi nodded and with another 'poof' he was gone.

'_I have to help obasi until dad arrives!_' she thought while drawing her tri-kunai. She then pulled out another and placed it in her mouth, and then she flicked the one in her hand and felt the tug, indicating that the '**Hiraishin** **no** **Jutsu**'3 was activated. As shesped towards them she saw Yochi deflect Obasi's broadsword and impale him with his katana. She gasped, as Yochi tugged the blade free and kicked obasi to the floor; then he sheathed his sword and walked towards the entrance. Naruko dashed towards his while making hand signs, for a fire jutsu only to freeze in mid step as she felt something pierce her stomach. Looking down she saw that a blade was shoved into her mid-section, following the blade's length she saw that the hand holding it belonged to Yochi himself!

Naruko coughed up blood and whispered "why?" Yochi gave a sad smile before twisting the blade out of her stomach in a spray of blood. Then he flicked the blood off and sheathed his sword before teleporting out of sight.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto and his wife Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki arrived at the scene. The sight that greeted them made Naruto grimace and hinata close her eyes in pain. Blood was everywhere and the air reeked with the overpowering stench of decaying flesh. As the Anbu surveyed the area, Naruto's keen eyes spotted Two bodies that each lay in a pool of blood: Obasi and Naruko.

With a cry of despair he rushed over to them and began to bark orders.

"I WANT THIS PLACE UNDER HEAVY SEARCHING! I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS AND WHY!" then he and hinata grabbed the bodies and teleported to the hospital to deliver them and hopped for the best…

**Mission End…**

**Techniques/Jutsu**

Stinger- A high speed lunge attack towards the enemy that skewers them through the center.

Rapid Slash- Quickly charge towards an enemy, thrusting your sword deep into them.

Hiraishin no Jutsu, literally "Flying Thunder God Technique"

Type: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges

Users: Fourth Hokage

This jutsu was created by the Fourth Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" ("Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō"). It allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed of this jutsu is much greater. In principal, it is similar to the Summoning Technique, but instead sends the user somewhere rather than bringing something to them.

To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "jutsu formula" ("Jutsu-shiki") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport him to that location. The Fourth applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. It is also possible to leave a formula in an area touched by the user.

This is one of the few known non-Kekkei-Genkai techniques created that the Sharingan and Byakugan cannot follow.

Mission 2: Enter Asriel and Zasalamel

Yochi walked down the worn path to Tanzaku Gai. It was raining so his normal slicked back hair was now matted down making it look similar to his brothers own hair style. Clutched in his hand was his Ō-Katana _**'Sode no Shirayuki'**_4 its sheath was a simple black with two white ribbons tied to it. He shivered from the cold before noticing that the town was a few minutes away, picking up the pace he ran through the gate and headed for the nearest inn.

(Konoha)

Obasi stared at the pond with his head deep in thought. '_Why did brother do this? He had even hurt Naruko as well. Are you really going rouge big brother?_' he was startled when his sensei Anko sat down next to him.

"Hey squirt…"

Obasi nodded sullenly. Anko sighed before she spoke again "We've got a mission… it's and A-rank one at that." Obasi just nodded again. Standing up she gave him a slap across his face, knocking obasi out of his depression. Leaping up he all but glared at Anko yelling "What was that for!" Anko narrowed her misty gray eyes until the became twin orbs of steel, "I did that because it's not like you to be depressed like this now stop mopping around your parents wouldn't like to see you acting like this! You're a man so suck it up! Now let's get moving Naruko will meet us at the gate"

Obasi nodded and ran off. As she watched him go, she muttered "poor kid…"

(Tanzaku Gai)

Yochi stretched his body has he woke up from his nap. After paying for the night he had immediately took a shower and had went to bed. After putting on his clothes he grabbed his sword and head outside. He needed to get some new clothes as well as a couple of scrolls for the road.

As he passed through the throng of people he noticed a store that read 'CLOTHING AND ITEMS' in flashing lights. As he entered the store he glanced at the rows of clothing and the rack that held ninja items. The store owner had come from the back and introduced himself "Hi I'm Chris, the owner of this store. Are you looking to buy something?"

Yochi nodded and silently went over to the rack that held scrolls. He picked out ten small light weight ones and then six very big ones to hold the small ones. Then he walked over to the clothes and picked out six pairs of black vests, three pairs of brown boots, seven pairs of brown-fingerless gloves, and three coats one with a hood.

Walking over to the clerk he paid for his things and walk out. Opening his map he figured that he could head to the village of Ame. So with that in mind he walked towards the gate and headed out to Ame the village in the rain…

(Oto)

Obasi, Naruko, and Anko stared at the sight of dead bodies strewn through out the city. In the middle of it all was a man. He wore a cloak of the purest white with a hood that covered his head; in his hand was a scythe with a yellow stone at the pommel. Turning to go he froze when he noticed the Konoha ninja. His yellow eye glowed as he spoke in a deep voice "Ah… More people to kill." and then leapt towards the startled group; however Anko was quick to react as she tossed a handful of kunai at the rushing man. Obasi followed up with a handful of shuriken and grasped his broadsword rushing to meet the man in a titanic clash of blades.

As the two played tug-of war against each other, Naruko gathered chakra to her hand and formed a Rasengan. Dashing towards the yellow-eyed man she jumped over obasi and slammed the ball of destruction into the man's face.

The man screamed in pain as he grabbed his face in pain, backing of he glared at Naruko before pointing his Scythe at her and spoke in a weird language as the eyes on the blade glowed, before piercing Naruko in the chest knocking her off her feet and into a nearby wall.

"NARUKO!!!"

Obasi and Anko screamed as Naruko began to writhe in pain. Obasi glared at the man, "What did you do!" he snarled. The man gave a chuckle and replied "I've branded her with my curse…"

"Curse!?" Obasi gasped, the man turned into dust as a wind came and blew him away leaving a chilling threat in the air "We will meet again…"

Obasi gritted his teeth before rushing to Anko who had placed Naruko to sleep using the Nehan Shouja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana Technique. Anko turned to Obasi and then after picking up all of the bodies and sealing them into a scroll then ran back into Konoha to see if they could find a cure for Naruko's curse.

(Kusa: Tenchi Bridge)

A woman who looked to be in her mid 20's walked down the wooden bridge. She was dressed very odd for people who lived in these parts; she wore clothes in the Gothic Lolita style. A red rose was wrapped in her hair and she held a Black umbrella over her shoulder protecting her from the rain that fell from the sky. Black eye shadow coated the rims of her eyes and she wore red lip-stick and high-heeled boots.

In the shadows however thirty Kusa bandits were lying in wait in the trees behind her. They were the Purple Dragon gang. They were given this name because of the long spiraling purple dragon that was on various places on the bodies. Their leader was a big muscular man named Kaibun; he wore simple shinobi pants and a white muscle shirt with a black vest over it. His blue eyes glinted in the flashing thunder as he smiled a cruel smile. With a simple hand gesture he ordered his men to rush the unsuspecting lady figuring she would be an easy job.

With a war cry the violent men ran towards the woman who by now had stopped and had turned to face them. Her violet eyes narrowed into deep orbs of destruction as she grasped the handle of her umbrella and pulled it releasing the hidden blade with a sharp piercing metallic ringing sound; revealing the umbrella to be a shikomizue (Cane-sword). Silent as a ghost and quicker than quicksilver her blade flashed through the air and cut down the bandits like a sack of wheat.

Ducking under blade thrusts and side-stepping kicks and jabs, her movements were as fluid as the river below. Kaibun watched in horror as his men were being taken down before his eyes by a woman no less! As the vein on his forehead throbbed he grasped the axe on his back and ran forward intent on smashing the woman's face in. Closing the distance between the two was pretty easy for someone as big as him, and as soon as the woman had finished the last bandit Kaibun was in the air with an overhead chop bringing his blade down to bare.

The Woman glanced at him as the blade came closer and closer to her face before she vanished in a quick burst of speed. Kaibun grunted as his blade slammed into the area where the woman was standing. Giving a shout of frustration he snarled like a rabid dog before he stiffened. A pure white blade was sticking out of his chest, as he choked up blood he raised his axe to chop the offending blade off when his vision split into two. His body fell into two even pieces as blood sprayed from the pieces staining the wood red.

With a soft click Shirayuki slid back into her sheath revealing the owner of the blade and the person who gutted Kaibun to be none-other then Yochi himself. As he stared at the woman he was entranced by her beauty. He watched as the woman re-sheathed her blade making it look like a harmless tool again. Them woman bowed to him saying in a light voice "I thank you for saving my life." Yochi just nodded brushing it of by replying "It was the least I could do for a pretty woman such as you." The woman's cheeks flushed as she shook her head to the side.

Yochi walked towards her and bowed to her "My name is Uchiha Yochi" the woman bowed back stating "It's a pleasure, my name is Kusa Asriel." Yochi smiled before walking beside her. They chatted a little asking various questions and what not until they came to the border that separated Kusa from Ame. With a sigh, he turned to go when Asriel's hand grabbed his; turning to face her he saw tears running down her face as she whispered "Please don't go…" Yochi pulled her into a tight embrace before replying "I won't leave until I fulfill my promise to help you in your revenge."

As the rain fell not a drop touched their bodies as they stayed in that tight embrace under Asriel's umbrella. After what seemed to be an eternity they broke apart. Yochi glanced at Asriel who smiled back. Looking at Ame he turned around and began to walk back towards Kusa, to find the killer that took Asriel's masters' life…

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first trail! Pain through suffering. Relief through blood.

(Somewhere near the border of Iwa)

Yochi and Asriel walked down a path that led to an abandoned site. It was filled with rotting trees and worn pillars of stones. As they walked Yochi spotted something in the rubble. Curious he walked over to a pile of stones and began to remove the pieces in an attempt to get to what interested him.

After removing the last piece he came across a sword sheath; it was an unusual looking one at that. It was shaped in the form of a Y; with the opening part being made out of a stainless gold, with a simple locking seal engraved on the side so that when the blade slid in there it would activate the seal and lock in place until it was ready to be used. The rest of the sheath was a brown almost reddish color, which ended in a metal pointy tip that drew blood when Yochi touched it. A clasp with a buckle was attached to the sheath to be worn on the back or side respectively.

Yochi picked up the sheath and attached it to his back. After adjusting the harness's length to fit his body he walked back to Asriel who had a questioning look on her face.

"Why did you grab that?" she wondered. Yochi smiled "I felt like I just needed to get it." He replied

Asriel nodded and they continued walking until they entered an open courtyard.

In the middle of the courtyard was a statue. It depicted two people in fierce combat. One was a female with arching angel wings that looked almost real; she wore a silver, feather adored head set with blue painted armor over a long robe all made out of stone. Her hair was in a long flowing braid and he face was set in a scowl. In her hand she held a double-edged longsword with no fuller, with a wide bronze hilt, and a yellow gem attached to the hilt. The hilt guard was locked upwards. (Glance Reviver: unsealed version)

The person she was fighting held a silver sword with red runes/kanji flowing down the blade. He had spiky hair that was in a ponytail and wore silver armor. His eyes burned with the fires of vengeance and he clutched a feather in his hand as his mouth was set in a snarl.

Yochi and Asriel gazed in awe at the sheer beauty of the statue that depicted the two people forever locked in battle. Suddenly Yochi's eyes glazed over and with slow, jerky steps he lumbered towards the statue.

Asriel reached out to stop him when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. She whirled to face the sound and had to quickly unsheathe her blade as a man wearing pure silver armor with the visor covering his eyes so that it couldn't be seen and he wielded a large battle axe that could cut a tree in half.

The strange man gave a large bellow at Asriel before he charged at he and tried to slam his elbow into her gut; Asriel quickly side-stepped that before she retaliated with three stabs in the foot that made the man grab his foot and hop around in place, only to fall to the ground from a kick in the face from Asriel.

As she thrusted her blade towards the fallen man he rolled to the side avoiding the blade by a mere hairs width, he rolled back to a crouch and slammed his blade across Asriel's head hoping to behead her only to clash blades with her.

Meanwhile Yochi had finally reached the statue and he grabbed his head in pain as he heard a ringing sound that assaulted his ears. He grasped his head in pain and fell to his knees rolling around the ground.

He raised his head and stared at the statue of the winged woman and noticed the sword in her hand. As he felt his arm reach out; he noticed the sword began to glow with an ethereal light. The light grew brighter and brighter until it released itself from the stone hand and flew into Yochi's own hand.

As his fingered curled around the pommel he gave it a few swings noting that it was light and easy to wield. As he turned to Asriel he finally noticed that she was in a fight with a strange person.

_**A Berserker: **__**a clan of elite knights from the Holy Iwa Empire. It was the day that the Evil Seed rose and cursed the knights into monster beings, along with Johan Durer and the castle lord. The strongest ones are still alive and spotted at an Eastern forest in Iwa. Most of them (not all) now reside in labyrinths with secret motivations. **_

He heard a female voice say in his mind. Shaking his head; Yochi rushed towards the "Berserker" and leaped into the air. The Berserker glanced up as he saw a rapidly growing shadow approaching, and Yochi slammed Glance Reviver into the armored man's face the blessed blade easily cutting through the armor and the face behind it unleashing a spray of blood that painted his face red.

Landing on the ground Yochi wiped the blood of his face and sheathed his blade. He turned to Asriel and helped her off the floor "You okay?" he asked. Asriel nodded and sheathed her blade. "Thanks." She said. "No problem" he replied.

Brushing the dirt of her clothes she and Yochi began to walk off towards the looming village of Iwa…

(Konoha)

Obasi paced outside the medical room as the doctors worked on treating Naruko from her strange "Curse". Slamming his fist into his palm he turned when he heard the door open and a nurse walked out.

She looked around before she saw obasi and walked up to him "Are you this young girl's teammate?" she asked. Obasi nodded; the lady beckoned him to follow her as she led him down the hall. "Lady Naruko has a strange illness that we can't understand." She started. "It's crippling her chakra reserves slowly each day; it also is affecting her nerves and motor functions." Obasi stopped walking and stared at her "So what can we do about it?" he demanded.

The nurse sighed and stopped walking. "If you don't find a cure in thirty days…" she paused "…Lady Naruko will never be able to use chakra again." She stated and walked away.

Obasi sank to floor, his ears ringing from the words he just heard. _Never use chakra again?_ He thought; he knew that Naruko prided herself on her more then average chakra reserves; if she lost that ability to control her chakra she'll be devastated.

Rising of the floor he turned to leave when he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" he apologized. The man he bumped into brushed his white cloak off, "It was nothing" he said in a familiar deep voice that Obasi narrowed his eyes at. As the man turned to go he caught a flash of yellow under the hood, revealing a scared face that looked like a drill had pierced his face.

Obasi's eyes widened as he pointed a finger at the man "YOU!" he bellowed. He reached behind his back and unsheathed his broadsword; before leveling it at the man. "You're the reason Naruko is in this mess in the first place!" he grasped his sword tightly in his hands "Tell me… Tell me how to heal her!" he then ran towards the man and swung only to find it blocked by the man in white with a single hand.

"If you wish to find the cure;" the man started before he turned and tossed both obasi and his sword out the window. "You will seek your older brother; for he holds the cure." He finished darkly before he leaped after him and slammed his body into Obasi's creating a crater that cracked the ground beneath them.

"My name is Zasalamel." He declared "We'll be in touch." He ominously stated before he vanished into thin air…

TBC…


End file.
